Forgiveness
by workaholic-1231
Summary: Sylar and Mohinder get into an arguement, how does Sylar pull himself out?Written as a Christmas present for trinaweena on LiveJournal.


_Disclaimer: Though I wish I was creative enough to come up with these characters, I'm not. Therefore, they rightfully belong to the beloved Mr. Kring._

* * *

**Forgiveness**

Being wrong was the worst feeling for Sylar. He loved to be right and he loved to be in control. It's likely the incessant need for both Sylar and Mohinder to have complete control that leads to all of their arguments.

Tonight was different though. He had really hurt Mohinder and he truly felt awful for it. To think that it all started over his tinkering…

"Damnit, Sylar! I'm sick of asking you to clean up after yourself. I'm not your mother!" Mohinder's strained voice echoed for probably the thousandth time.

"God, Mohinder, will you just lighten up?" Sylar replied, not even taking his eyes off of his project.

"No, I've gone over this too many times with you. I shouldn't have to watch my step everywhere I go in the apartment!"

Sylar looked up to see an aggravated and obviously drained Mohinder glaring back at him. Getting up from his position at his corner desk, Sylar walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"I know why you're uptight. It's the one year anniversary of your Dad's death. You just need to relax a little."

"Oh please, don't psycho-analyze my moods. It just so happens that I have been working really hard on my research, and then come home to a trashed apartment. It's getting old. You need to get your act together."

Releasing Mohinder, Sylar was enraged. '_Get your act together…_' those words haunted his past. His mother always used to tell him to get his act together so he could be the amazing son that she longed for.

Unable to control his emotions at the thought of his mother and what he did to her, Sylar let all of his rage topple over into a violent outburst:

"Don't you fucking tell me to get my act together. You're the one whose Daddy issues are controlling your life. All of your countless hours of research are wasted. Want to know why? Because he's dead, Mohinder; D-E-A-D, dead. Okay? Why don't you grow up a little and accept that?"

With breaths raged and quick, Sylar glared into the eyes of the man he just hurt. Worst of all, the man that he loved and hurt.

Mohinder's eyes were wide from the sudden explosion as he practically growled, "Why don't you just go to hell." He stormed out of the room and the slamming of the apartment door followed.

Now Sylar was sitting in their bedroom, contemplating what he could do to fix the situation. It had been two hours since Mohinder left, in which time it was all Sylar could do to keep his composure, for the sake of his dignity.

An idea struck him and he took off into the kitchen. Pots and pans clanging into one another was the sound that filled the apartment. After another two hours, the minute and hour hand landed on twelve and the over timer went off.

"Finally," the impatient man sighed as he grabbed some hot pot holders and adjusted his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. Opening the oven, a wave of brownie scent hit him. He was hoping that a large apology and chocolate would show Mohinder how remorseful he was.

Nearly ten minutes after Sylar had taken the brownies out; he heard the footsteps of his lover approaching the apartment door. Tossing his apron to the side, he sat down at the table with his peace offering in front of him.

When Mohinder walked in, he almost didn't notice Sylar. The two men awkwardly looked at each other until Sylar decided to take charge.

"Sit down," he gestured, "please."

Mohinder walked to the table and took a seat opposite of Sylar. The two men sat in silence until Sylar decided that it would go nowhere unless he pursued;

"Mohinder, I apologize for hurting you," this caught the attention of the man who had previously been avoiding Sylar's gaze. "You should know how much you mean to me, and that my true intentions are never to cause you pain. You are the only one who can tame the monster that we both know I am."

Catching the lump in his throat before it became a sob, Sylar finished, "I loose you, I loose everything."

At a slight lose of pride; Sylar diverted his eyes to a small crack on the table top. He barely even heard Mohinder get up and walk towards him; he was lost in thought.

Then he felt soft hands grab either side of his face and pull him into a kiss which was a violent mixture of decadence, passion and hunger for one another.

Soon all of Sylar's thoughts and concerns diminished as his lover's comforting and forgiving arms pulled him to his feet and wrapped around him in a loving embrace. It was as if Mohinder really did posses a power to tame Sylar, but not just from anger. It was as if Sylar gave himself over to Mohinder, emotionally and sometimes physically. Regardless, it felt good.

Mohinder pulled away from the kiss and looked into Sylar's eyes, warming his cold heart, "I apologize too. It wasn't right of me to take out another one of my bad days on you. Forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me too," Sylar replied.

"Oh, I'll show you forgiveness..." Mohinder said silkily as he led Sylar into the bedroom. Sylar couldn't help but smirk as he closed the bedroom door.

_Maybe being wrong wasn't so bad after all… _


End file.
